Usually, fossil fuel is used to generate electricity, but the limited availability of such source of energy to generate electricity has moved the world's focus on other renewable energy sources for electrical energy generation.
Among previous wind turbines, there is provided a wind turbine disclosed in the PCT patent application no. WO2004018872, and the PCT patent application no. WO2009029509.
The prior art turbines have not improved and enhanced the performance of the conventional wind turbines. Thus, the present disclosure provides a vertical axis wind turbine that has an engineered design with improved performance relative to the conventional wind turbines.